


Snowed In

by Writinginstardust



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is obsessed with Henry but what else is new, M/M, One Night Stands, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Alex has been mildly obsessed with Henry since the day he first saw him months ago, to put it lightly. At a Christmas party held in his dorm, Alex finally decides to act on his pent up feelings.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	Snowed In

Alex’s thoughts were currently consumed by soft blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, plump pink lips, and a swoon-worthy British accent he didn’t know existed until tonight. He hadn’t meant for it to happen but too much alcohol, a sexually charged party atmosphere, and months of attraction had led to him finally taking action and inviting Henry back to his dorm room.

You could call it a spur of the moment decision since he hadn’t started the night looking to get laid, but it was something Alex had been considering, consciously or not, since his first week of college. At that time he’d still been blind to his own bisexuality but Henry had unintentionally forced him into having a sexuality crisis. And he didn’t even know his name.

His best friend Nora had been both a help and a hindrance in the following two weeks. She was too smart and perceptive for her own good and brought Alex to realisation quicker than he’d have managed on his own. The problem was, she lived in the same building as the beautiful blond who Alex was quickly realising he might be obsessed with and caught glances of him far too often.

So, he figured himself out but still had no idea how to approach the boy that starred in most of his dreams and even invaded his waking thoughts, or even if he could. He didn’t know his name or a thing about him, only ever saw him from afar around campus, and had no idea if he was even into guys. He ended up spending months pining, which was both unusual and most unwelcome by his friends, and never doing anything about the attraction he couldn’t seem to shake. Until tonight.

Alcohol had been flowing for hours at the Christmas party being held in his dorm and Alex had managed to get suitably drunk when he spied Henry across the room. Thank god for liquid confidence and the reckless abandon it brought, Alex thought as he found himself walking in Henry’s direction, determined to finally put an end to this one way or another.

“Hey!” Alex called over the music, his words only slightly slurred.

“Hi,” he replied with a smile and Alex could just make out the accent shaping the word. He wasn’t usually all that into accents, not even British ones that seemed to make American girls swoon, but he couldn’t deny that this one was doing it for him. And he’d only said one word. Maybe he could chalk it up to being drunk for now, even if he knew for a fact that wasn’t the case.

“I’m Alex.” He offered the boy his hand and a soft palm slid into his grip. Alex tried not to think about how good his hands would feel elsewhere.

“Henry. I’ve seen you around my dorm a lot, your friends live there?” So Henry had noticed him too.

“Yeah, Nora does.”

“Nora… Isn’t she the genius one who’s always got a laptop with her?” 

“The very same. So you’ve met?”

“A few times. She likes psychoanalysing me.”

“Yeah, she does that a lot. She’s kinda freakishly perceptive.”

“I’ve noticed.” He smiled softly and took a swig of his drink. Alex’s eyes were glued to his throat as he watched him swallow and wow, it was really getting hot in there.

“So, what are you studying?” He asked after a moment of silence in which he dragged his mind from the gutter.

“English Literature, you?”

“Political Science. So, let me guess, favourite author is Charles Dickens?”

“Jane Austin actually.” They talked for a little longer and yeah, Alex really liked this guy. Henry managed to catch up and get on Alex’s level of buzzed, losing some of his control and frequently looking at Alex in a way that had him very hot under the collar. 

The sexual tension climbed between them as they drank and danced - at Alex’s insistence - and talked until it was too much to bear. Henry’s eyes had barely left Alex since he struck up a conversation and he looked like pure temptation with his flushed cheeks tousled hair, Alex couldn’t resist it any longer. He shuffled close to Henry, reaching up to grasp the back of his neck and pull him down into a searing but uncoordinated kiss. There was a moment where Henry didn’t respond and Alex thought he’d misread something but it was fleeting and he found himself practically melting when Henry kissed back and hands landed on his hips. 

Both of them were too drunk to make it a good kiss but neither cared. It was hot and heavy and filled with pent up want on both sides. Henry was far from the shy, quiet guy Alex had seen around now and he didn’t kiss a thing like he’d expected. He moved confidently, taking what he wanted and giving Alex everything he needed in return and Alex wondered how he’d managed to go his whole life without this.

“You wanna get out of here?” Alex asked breathlessly when he pulled away, opening his eyes and meeting Henry’s which were dark with want. He was a little flustered at the question and its implications, which amused Alex after the way he’d just been kissing him, but Alex could read the answer on his face before he even said it.

“Yes. Gladly.”

Which is how Alex had ended up pressed against his bedroom door, hands tangled in that soft blond hair, lips locked with those perfect pink ones that had been drawing Alex in for months now. He ground his hips against Henry’s, groaning at the friction and slotting a thigh between his legs, pressing up and drawing the most beautiful sounds from his lips.

“Alex…fuck…” Henry breathed right in his ear and Alex felt like he might combust. God, his name hand never sounded as good as it did when Henry said it. He found Henry’s lips again and everything went into a haze. Clothes were torn off, lips traced hot, sweat-slicked skin, hands and mouths dragged out lustful sounds and sent them both tumbling into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Alex woke first the next morning. He squinted in the early light pouring through his window and tried to remember what had happened the night before through the pounding in his head. There were drinks, lots of them, he recalled, dancing, kissing, blond hair… it was all a bit blurry. As his senses properly returned he noticed another weight dipping the mattress. 

Turning his head he was met with messy blond hair, pale skin, and a dawning realisation of just what the hell he’d done last night. He almost fell out of bed at the shock of finding Henry lying there beside him, very much naked and very much not leaving any room for doubt. …So that had happened. 

He watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes, taking the opportunity to admire the view while memories of last night resurfaced. Henry’s hands, his lips, his tongue, all over Alex. The taste of him, his face as it contorted in pleasure, his gasps and moans of Alex’s name. It was starting to get very hot in there again and his body was starting to react to those memories in ways he couldn’t exactly deal with right then.

Breakfast. Water. Painkillers. That’s what he needed right now. He slipped out of bed and looked on the floor for his clothes. A cold shower, he added to the list when another particularly vivid memory surfaced and he felt something stir in his belly.

He went for the shower first, dealing with his little problem and getting rid of the itchiness from dried sweat quickly. He was slightly more human by the time he’d finished and took some painkillers to help him get the rest of the way there, leaving the packet on the bedside table for when Henry woke up on his way back through the bedroom.

It turned out, as Alex discovered when he glanced out the kitchen window, that a snowstorm had hit during the night. He vaguely remembered seeing some news report warning about it a few days ago but hadn’t truly believed it would happen so of course the universe had decided to prove him wrong. Several feet of the white stuff had already settled from what he could see and was still falling heavily from the sky. He shrugged it off at first, graciously accepting his fate of being stuck inside watching TV or studying all day - oh the _humanity!,_ before remembering Henry. Henry who was still in his bed. Henry who he’d just had a one night stand with. Henry who couldn’t get home in this weather. Well. Today was going to be interesting.

He’d just finished making breakfast - eggs and bacon, greasy and the only acceptable hangover food - when he heard tentative footsteps emerging from his room. They stopped abruptly and Alex turned, finding Henry frozen like a deer in headlights. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds as Alex watched him, trying to gauge where they were at, before breaking the silence.

“…Hi.”

“Morning.” Alex tried for a relaxed smile, not 100% sure it was successful. “You want breakfast?” Henry hesitated, looking very much like he wanted the delicious smelling food, but declined.

“I should probably go…” Alex tried not to look as deflated as he felt. 

“Yeah, about that… There was like a blizzard last night and we’re pretty much snowed in.”

“I can’t dig my way out?”

“Nope. And even if you could, it’s still snowing pretty bad, I’m not letting you walk all the way across campus in this.” Henry looked like he wanted to argue but there really wasn’t any way around the situation they found themselves in and he accepted defeat.

“Okay. Uh…since I’m staying, could I have breakfast after all?” He looked so awkward, still hovering in the doorway, and Alex smiled at him, hoping to help him feel more relaxed. He was going to be stuck here for a while after all.

“Sure. You want coffee as well?”

“Do you have tea?”

“Probably.” Alex set to searching the cupboards. His roommate drank tea so there should be some around. “Aha!” He exclaimed triumphantly when he found it. “Is earl grey alright?”

“That’s fine.” Henry finally moved and joined Alex in the kitchen, taking a seat at the small dining table pushed against one wall while Alex piled food on plates and poured them both a drink. He stayed quiet while they ate and Alex wasn’t entirely sure what to say in this situation. Typically, you don’t end up having breakfast and being trapped with a one night stand. Especially not when that one night stand was someone you’d been into for months. 

“So, uh, I should probably tell you, I don’t usually do this.” Henry finally said when they moved to the couch and Alex put on a movie.

“What? Hook up with impossibly attractive guys or have breakfast with them the next morning?” He winked and Henry nearly choked on his tea, cheeks flaming.

“Both,” he choked out. “This is really not in my comfort zone.”

“I get that. But, it’s only awkward if we make it awkward.”

“How on Earth can this _not_ be awkward?” Henry asked. Alex just shrugged.

“Just try to forget how amazing the sex was I guess.” Henry’s face reddened with embarrassment again and Alex grinned. “Look man, if it makes you feel any better, I’m a bit lost here too. I don’t do the one night stand thing very often either.”

“Then why-”

“Because I’ve kinda liked you for a while.”

“We never even spoke until last night though?”

“Yeah, but have you seen yourself? Anyone with eyes has a crush on you.” Henry’s flush deepened at that, as if he wasn’t used to receiving compliments, the notion of which was utterly ridiculous to Alex. Henry didn’t have any kind of response for him and Alex let out a sigh. Might as well just go for it now.

“Okay, so, I know that was probably meant to be a one time thing, but would maybe wanna do it again sometime? Or something else?” He quickly added when Henry looked at him in shock. “Like coffee or dinner or something?”

“Are you- Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah. If you want.” Henry considered for a moment, they’d really gone about this in a very backwards fashion and the idea of a simple date after what they’d done last night seemed rather odd but not unappealing.

“I’d like that.” He smiled softly and Alex felt something flutter in his chest. Hopefully he’d get to see that smile a whole lot more now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how American college dorms work irl so I went with an amalgamation of how British uni halls work and what I've seen in movies, sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed the fic and I'll probably love you forever for it 💕


End file.
